1. Field
Aspects of one or more exemplary embodiments relate to providing a terminal device and a remote control method thereof, and more particularly, to providing a terminal device that remotely controls a particular device by using a callee terminal device when making a phone call, and a remote control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent developments in wireless communication and data processing technologies enable a portable phone, such as a smartphone, to be a tool that performs various functions, such as voice communication, Internet connections, video communication, Internet banking, etc. Also, due to the prevalence of portable phones, many communications are performed through portable phones, and mobile terminals are important aspects for modern life.
A portable phone having a communication function as described above may operate as a remote control device for controlling other devices. For example, a user may operate a robot cleaner and turn on a TV or change a channel through a portable phone, and share content output from the portable phone with the TV in real time.
However, complicated setup procedures and complicated authentication processes must be performed in order to use a remote control service of the portable phone due to security or privacy concerns. In particular, the TV is allowed to share the content using the portable phone only through a home network, and an external user must acquire an access right to content sharing.
Also, as a part of the remote control service described above, remote access may allow an experienced user to remotely control a device of the inexperienced user. However, an inexperienced user may need to perform a complicated authentication setup processes, and, therefore, inexperienced users fail to use the remote control service of the portable phone. If the inexperienced user gives another user a remote control right to the device in order to solve the above-mentioned problem, security or privacy concerns occur.